The Hogwarts Games
by blackwidow91
Summary: Picks up at the end of The Deathly Hallows, during the final battle. I've taken the characters from HP and put them in a HG setting. First ever fanfic which is why this summary sucks!(Also don't want to give too much away!) planning to update once weekly and looking for constructive criticism!


**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever! Constructive criticism please!**

Using all of his strength, wand and will power, he pulled his wand upwards, breaking the connection between the two instruments. He thrust it forward with no time for any flourishing. The words escaped his lips instinctively, in a high pitched scream before he really even had time to think them.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

And then everything seemed to stop.

The opponent gasped as the curse hit him square in the chest. He stood very still for a minute as though a sudden thought had crossed his mind and caused him to stop. The surprised expression that had appeared on his face remained fixed in place as his body began to tilt backwards. All of a sudden it seemed, he dropped to the floor like he weighed a tonne, his lifeless body making a horrific smacking sound as it hit the cobblestones.

A deathly silence fell over the warring teams. Wands lowered, curses stopped, patronuses vanished. Everyone turned to assess the situation. The pause seemed to stretch on for an eternity but still end too quickly. There was a small amount of shuffling from behind the Death Eater line and Narcissa Malfoy scurried forward, her eyes wide, darting sideways searching for anyone who dare try and touch the body before she did. She dropped to her knees and leant over the crumpled body searching for any sign of life. No pulse, no breathing. She stared a minute longer to ensure that it was not a bluff and that he were not simply holding his breath in an attempt to gain the upper hand. She looked up and surveyed the people that had silently surged forward to surround her, desperate to know of the outcome.

"He's….. He's dead" she whispered loudly. Loud gasps echoed all around her.

"He's dead" she said, a little louder and solemnly while rising to her feet. She turned slowly to face the wand bearer.

"My lord… it… it is done! You have done it! You have killed Harry Potter!" She cried. Narcissa dropped back down to her knees and bowed down to her lord and master.

Voldemort did not take his eyes from her. "Are you sure Narcissa?" He asked in a cold, calm voice. "I would hate to have been lied to twice in one evening, especially by the same person. Who knows what…. consequences that act could hold for you and your family." The male Malfoys flinched, knowing full well what would be in store for them if Narcissa was wrong again.

Narcissa looked up from the blood spattered cobblestones and focused her eyes on the Dark Lords snake like nostrils. She knew better than to look him directly in the eyes when talking to him. "Yes my lord, I am completely sure. Harry Potter, The boy who lived, is now dead. And you, great one, were the one to kill him."

Without moving a muscle in his face, Voldemort swept over to the boy's body that lay upon the ground and bent over his lifeless form. He heard no breathing and could see no movement. Voldemort unearthed his left hand from his robe and moved it towards Harry Potter's body. He knew that by touching the boy he could inflict unimaginable pain as had happened in the graveyard a few short years ago. He extended his index finger and lightly pressed against Harry's lightning shaped scar. No movement at all. Harry Potter… was dead.

He straightened up and looked upon those around him. He smiled, gently at first, but it grew and grew until it actually creased the concrete like skin around his eyes. Lucius Malfoy gasped. In all the years he had served beneath the Dark Lord he had never once seen him smile like that and it was extremely unnerving. Voldemort strode back towards the line of Death Eaters extending his arms outward as he moved. They began to cheer and whoop. Some called out taunting remarks to their opponents, others stood silently, shocked.

"You see…" Voldemort began, still wearing a crazy grin and turning to face those who had fought against him. "You see… your leader, your hero…" he paused for effect and the grin suddenly dropped from his face. "Even he cannot stand up to the dark lord and his infinite power!" He spun around and raised his wand into the air whilst shouting something akin to a war cry. A huge serpent erupted from the end of his wand and slithered off into the sky. Only a few seconds later and the serpent re-emerged amongst the clouds, glowing a bright emerald green and protruding from the mouth of a skull…. The dark mark looked stronger than ever.

Voldemort turned deftly on one foot to see the scene behind him had changed somewhat. A small congregation had broken away from the main throng. He recognised most of them of course, they were the vermin that fed the ego of Harry Potter. These were the kind of people that had turned Harry Potter into some kind of fable. These were the kind of people who had created the alias "The Boy Who Lived" for the boy who no longer did. A chuckle of sweet irony escaped Voldemort's lips as he gazed upon the group.

Ron was on his knees slumped against Hermione, unable to make a noise that could express his grief. His head hung heavily over the body of his best friend, whilst tears ran silently down his face, leaving a clean trail amongst the dust and dirt that had settled there. He lifted his arm up, wiped his face on his sleeve and started to sob uncontrollably, pushing more of his body weight into Hermione's side. Hermione had a corner of Harry's shirt crushed into her fist. Her eyes glistened, threatening to overflow with tears.

"Harry. No. Please" she kept whispering, as if he were asleep and would suddenly wake.

Ginny Weasley held Harry's right hand in her own while she stroked his cheek with the index finger on her left. She made no noise except a few gulps to try and keep the tears back. Her eyes searched his face rapidly, as if trying to memorise every detail possible.

Arthur Weasley rested a hand on his daughter's shoulder and squeezed gently, trying to take steady, even breathes but failing. He turned his head to the left, pressed his lips to the top of his wife's head, pulled her closer to him and began to let out the raspy sobs that had sucessfully managed to break their way through. Molly stood tucked into her husband's side, eyes squeezed shut trying to erase the fact that she had lost another of her sons. She pressed her forehead into Arthur's shoulder, wrapped her arms around his midsection and broke down. She screamed and cried and sobbed in that haunting way that only a parent who knew the pain of loosing a child could do.

Bill Weasley stood by his mother stoic and silent with his sobbing wife in his arms. He looked from Harry's body, lying cold and lifeless on the floor, towards his remaining brothers, who stood banded together at their mother's side also solemn and silent.

Neville stood near Harry's head and looked down on his friend. His knees bent, threatening to give way. He shifted his weight slightly to the left and leant upon the sword of Godric Gryffindor for a small amount of support. Silent tears ran down his face as he gritted his teeth together. He kept his right arm firmly around the waist of Luna Lovegood, as though she may disappear if he let her go.

Luna had her eyes closed. She wasn't crying, but singing in a sad quite voice which Neville could only assume was Gaelic. Both of her fists were clenched and pressed to her chin. She looked like a frightened little girl trying to rid herself of nightmares. "_Harry ár deartháir tar éis titim. I saol fhulaing tú go mór, is féidir bás a thabhairt duit síochána__"_

Professor McGonagall looked sadly upon Harry Potter. He had shown so much promise and provided so much hope. She closed her eyes and let the immense guilt she had kept at bay for several years wash over her. She had allowed this to happen. She had even taken part, assisted towards the decisions that left Harry Potter dead on the floor. Her right hand twitched, reminding her that she still held her wand firmly in her grasp. She stretched her arm out downwards and began to raise it slowly. She exhaled and prepared herself for curses that were surely going to come flying her way.

Several of the dark lords supporters saw her slight movement and jumped forward in order to protect him. Voldmort let a bemused smile slip onto his serpent like mouth and raised his arms out sideways in a lazy manner to stop them. He knew that he could easily remove Minerva without so much as a blink. He would let them pay their last tribute.

With her arm raised above her head and the tip of her wand glowing a bright white, McGonagall let a sob escape. The army of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one by one it seemed, raised their wands in a show of respect for their fallen comrade. A ball of white light began to form in the mouth of The Dark Mark, slowly expanded and eventually engulfing it.

The grin dropped from Voldemorts face. He was growing bored of this now. Enough time had been given for the urchins to mourn their "hero".He turned his pale white head to the right slightly, his eyes still facing forward but directing his voice to the mob awaiting to break the lines on his command. "Seize that group." He muttered to no one in particular, he knew that all of them would obey every word that came out of his mouth. Especially now. "But I want them alive, do not harm them! I have a…..a special plan for those who will not bend to my will" He paused as numerous Death Eaters swept forward and took the offenders into custody.


End file.
